1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally in the field of supervisory control and data acquisition systems. More specifically, the present invention is embodied in a remote control system particularly for operation and navigation of a mobile structure that optimally recovers energy from an offshore marine environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
While many systems exist today for recovery of wind energy and water current or wave energy, most systems are stationary, mounted on or anchored to the sea floor. Many other hydrokinetic turbine energy systems exist today that affix to sailing vessels overcoming the limitations of fixed stationary structures. Nonetheless, all wind and hydrokinetic systems have the fundamental limitation of total possible recoverable energy at any given time being directly proportional to the cube of the velocity of the motive fluids. This inherent limitation renders most of these systems economically infeasible when considering the manufacturing and operational costs of the system and the typical ambient wind and water current vectors rarely summing to a magnitude greater than twenty knots. While sailing vessel designs exist such as catamarans, which reputedly can exceed true wind speed, the function of immersing a hydrokinetic turbine as an appendage of such a vessel immediately incurs drag upon the vessel ultimately to reduce the speed of the motive fluid through the turbine to unprofitable energy recovery rates. U.S. Pat. No. 7,298,056 for a Turbine-Integrated Hydrofoil addresses an implementation of a drag-reducing appendage as means to an economically viable solution. The specification of this reference application suggests remote controlled operation but does not expressly depict intentional unmanned operation of such a mobile structure for economic benefit into an environment of such high energy as to otherwise present conditions hazardous to human crews. The aforementioned reference patent application also does not delineate the various parts of the communication system in detail, thus does not enable in full, clear, concise, and exact terms, one skilled in the art to reduce such a remote control system to practice.
Therefore, there exists a need for a novel Supervisory Control And Data Acquisition system that remotely controls the operation and particularly the navigation of a mobile structure that can cost-effectively extract energy in an optimal manner from an environment that inherently presents untenable risk to human life.